Question: A blue necklace costs $$3$, and a popular pink pair of shoes costs $12$ times as much. How much does the pink pair of shoes cost?
Explanation: The cost of the pink pair of shoes is a multiple of the cost of the blue necklace, so find the product. The product is $12 \times $3$ $12 \times $3 = $36$ The pink pair of shoes costs $$36$.